


Daddy's Little Princess

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: Destiel Daddies [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s movie night at the Winchester household, but one important member is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.
> 
>  
> 
> Spoilers: AU, but there are spoilers for the movie Tangled.
> 
> The idea for this came about during a Skype conversation with [becausedestiel](http://becausedestiel.tumblr.com/). This is a gift for her. Hope you like it, Riley!

“Will this one make me cry?”  Dean looks down at his daughter’s face and smiles, tracing a finger down her cheek.  Her face is deadly serious as she tells him, “I don’t want to cry, daddy.”

Dean frowns slightly and asks, “Why?”

Zep’s face twists and she lifts a finger to poke him in the chest, “Because!  Only babies cry at cartoons!  And you promised no more sad movies!”

She looks so serious and Dean tries hard not to laugh, because that would be the worst thing for him to do right now.  So he clears his throat and picks up the stack of movies, mumbling under his breath, “Okay well that leaves _The Lion King_ out…and _Land Before Time._ Oh!  How about this one?”  Dean smiles and puts all but one DVD on the coffee table, “Uncle Sammy just bought you this one, right?  Look, it’s still wrapped.  Huh?  Yes?”  Dean holds the movie out and wiggles his eyebrows at Zeppelin.  The five year old is watching him curiously, lips pursed, eyes narrowed distrustfully.  “Come on, Zeppy!  We can watch it together!  It’ll be awesome.  There’s a cute lizard in it, see?”  Dean points to the small chameleon perched on Rapunzel’s head.

Zeppelin sighs and rolls her eyes dramatically, “Papa Cas wanted to watch it with me.”

Dean looks around and calls out defiantly, “Well he’s not here, is he?”

Zep giggles and calls out, “Papa Cas!  Come watch Tangled with usssss!!!”

They both sit there for a few seconds, staring up at the ceiling and when nothing happens, Dean carefully opens the DVD packaging and moves to slip the disc into the player.  Zeppelin rushes out of the room and he hears the sound of the fridge opening.  Dean straightens and trails after her into the kitchen, stopping to lean on the island in the middle of the room, “What’cha doing, Princess?”

“Snacks!  We need snacks for movie time, daddy.  You know that!”  Dean watches his daughter put a pair of chocolate pudding cups on her little breakfast tray, “Which one, daddy?”  She holds out a juice box and a can of soda, carefully holding both before grabbing a beer can.

Dean smiles, “I’ll have what you’re having, baby.”

Zeppelin grins, putting the beer and soda back into the fridge before setting two juice boxes onto the tray.  She turns to him and scoffs, “Daddy!  You’re not making the popcorn!  You gotta make it ‘cause I’m not ’posed to use the ‘pliances, ‘member?”

“Oh, right!  Yes.  Popcorn.”  Dean busies himself with making a bag of popcorn.  He leans against the counter while he waits and watches his daughter put two spoons on the tray, followed by napkins and a package of licorice.  The microwave beeps and Dean pours the bag of popcorn into a bowl.  He turns towards his daughter and watches her pick up the purple breakfast tray, “Need some help, Zep?”

“No, daddy!  I can do it.”

Dean holds up his free hand and fights a smile, watching as she very carefully walks out of the kitchen and into the living room.  He moves around her and stoops to pick up a stray shoe from the middle of the floor.  Dean makes room on the coffee table and watches as his daughter slowly sets the tray down.  She climbs up onto the sofa next to him and leans forward to reach towards the coffee table.  Dean catches her with an arm around the waist when she nearly topples off the edge of the cushion.  “Here, baby.”  He pulls the coffee table closer and takes the juice box she offers him, “Ready?”

Zep nods and Dean presses play on the remote.  She holds up her juice box and Dean bumps his against it with a smile.  Zeppelin curls up next to him and takes a sip out of the tiny straw, shifting in her seat until she finds the perfect spot.  As the narration starts, she gasps and turns to look at him accusingly, “Daddy!  He dies!!!”

Dean leans to kiss her forehead, “He said it was a fun story.  If it gets sad, we’ll stop it okay?”  Zep swallows nervously and then nods.  “That’s my brave girl.”  He hugs her to his side and whispers, “See?  Magic flower.  It heals the sick and injured.”  Zeppelin nods and reaches for her pudding cup.  She holds it out and Dean automatically opens it like he has on numerous other movie nights, taking his from the tray.  During the first few minutes of the movie, Zep keeps turning to give him concerned looks, but doesn’t say anything else.  Zeppelin sucks in a breath, visibly concerned at the introduction of Mother Gothel and gasps at the revelation of just what happens when the woman sings to the flower.

By the time Rapunzel is born, the story has Zep’s undivided attention.  She’s smiling, eyes lit up, as she watches the baby’s hair respond to the singing.  Dean takes her hand when she reaches for him and smiles when she relaxes the instant his fingers wrap around hers.  He thoroughly enjoys her reaction to the appearance of the chameleon Pascal, watching her giggle at his antics and counts down the seconds until Zeppelin asks if she can have one as a pet.  When she turns to look at him, Dean shakes his head the second the question is voiced, “Papa Cas wouldn’t like it.”

Zep eats her pudding, head bopping up and down in time with the Rapunzel’s song.  By the time the song ends, she’s humming along.  The next few minutes make her giggle and scowl intermittently, depending on the circumstances, and Dean’s sure she mutters ‘you’re not her mommy’ under her breath at the reappearance of Mother Gothel.  He’s a little surprised to hear her scold Gothel, “It’s not nice to tease!”  Castiel had used the exact same phrase on her not three days earlier after Zep had gotten into a small playground fight.

Dean chuckles at her comparing Mother Gothel to Ursula from _The Little Mermaid._   He smiles at her when she turns to look at him and pointedly tells him, “Daddy, you’re not watching.”  She points to the TV and takes a handful of popcorn.  Dean turns to look at the screen and can feel her making sure he keeps his eyes on the television.  He gets comfortable and leans back into the cushions, hugging her when she climbs into his lap.

Zeppelin’s giggles at Maximus and Flynn fighting over the satchel are infectious and Dean finds himself unsure if he’s laughing at the movie or his daughter’s reaction to the scene, but when the duo are clinging to the tree, she goes silent, a tiny _eep_ escaping her as they scream in unison.  She’s concerned until both man and horse reappear on screen unharmed.  The meeting of Flynn and Rapunzel makes her dissolve into giggles once more.  Dean leans to press a kiss to her hair and nods when she tells him, “Daddy, her eyes are green like yours.”

“I see that, baby.”

The reappearance of Mother Gothel makes her smile falter and she turns to ask him, “What’s a parsh-nip, Daddy?”

Dean opens his mouth and then shuts it, “I don’t know actually.  We’ll ask Papa Cas when he gets home.”  Zeppelin nods and turns back to the screen.  Dean finds himself laughing at the same parts that make Zep giggle.  She’s curled up in his lap, hugging one of her teddy bears, completely engrossed in the movie and Dean is pleasantly surprised to find that he’s thoroughly enjoying himself.

They’re cuddled together on one end of the couch, when Dean’s phone vibrates on the table.  He reaches for it, smiling at the name on the screen.  “Hey, Angelface.  You’re missing movie night.”  Dean holds the cell phone towards his daughter, “Zep, it’s your Papa Cas.”  She waves distractedly without turning from the movie.  Dean snickers softly and tells Castiel, “Your daughter says hi,” and laughs softly at the angel’s deadpan answer.  Dean’s attention is pulled from the movie as he talks to Cas, but his eyes occasionally flick between the screen and his daughter’s face to make sure she’s still enjoying the film.

Zeppelin sucks in a breath when Rapunzel starts singing, then flat out cackles at Flynn’s little freak out.  After a little bit of probing, Dean admits to Castiel that yes, they are, in fact, watching the cartoon about the ‘little blonde girl with the exceedingly long hair.’  Cas mutters something in Enochian and Dean can pretty well imagine what was said from the inflection in the seraph’s voice.  He murmurs one the few Enochian phrases he’s learned in all the years they’ve been together and smiles when Castiel responds in English, _“I love you too, Dean.”_

Time passes quickly and before he knows it, the movie is almost over.  He looks up when Zep answers Rapunzel’s question, “Yes!  You’re the princess!!”  She’s bouncing up and down in his lap and getting more excited as the minutes pass.  Zeppelin claps during the castle scene and laughs enthusiastically at the reappearance of Max.  Dean looks up at the screen when Zeppelin nudges him and nods at her smile as Flynn reaches the tower, calling up to Rapunzel.  At the sound of her agitated _‘Eugene!’_ he mutters into the phone, “Gotta go, babe.  See you when you get home.”

He holds his daughter against his chest when she screams out, “No!!!”  There are tears in her eyes as she watches the animated drama unfold.  The seconds seem to drag and Zep pushes at his chest, yelling at the television, “You’re not her mommy!!!”

Dean pulls her into a hug and whispers, “Zep, baby, shhh.” 

Zeppelin is beside herself, sobbing and railing at the screen, “No, Eugene!!!  Don’t cut her hair!!”  She turns to burrow into his chest, words stuttering out between hiccups, “Y-you s-said it w-was a fun m-ov-vie, Eugene!!  L-liar!!”

Dean rubs her back and tries to soothe her, eyes lifting to the screen occasionally.  He whispers in her ear, “Sweetheart, look.”  Zep lifts her face from his chest and turns, sniffling softly.  Dean wipes at her tears, peeking over his shoulder at the quiet rustle of feathers.  He smiles at Castiel, leaning into the curl of the angel’s hand on his cheek, eyes drifting shut at the warmth of Cas’ palm.

Castiel projects his thought into Dean’s head, “ _I thought you two were in danger.”_

“We’re fine, Cas.  The movie just got a little too emotional for Zeppy.”

Castiel makes his way around the couch and sits down next to him, hand reaching out to smooth their daughter’s hair.  She turns to look at him and wipes at her nose with the back of her hand, “Hi, Papa.”

Cas runs his hand over Zeppelin’s dark blond locks, “Hello, Precious-Girl.”

Zep crawls into Castiel’s lap and snuggles into his chest, hands disappearing under the edges of his coat.  The angel hugs her tight and kisses the crown of her head, eyes lifting to meet Dean’s, looking utterly relaxed and content.  The trio sits on the couch for the remainder of the movie and the entirety of the movie’s credits, but the instant the DVD’s main menu pops up, Zeppelin looks up and boldly lies, “Papa, daddy said I could have a pet Pascal.”  Cas narrows his gaze disbelievingly and Zep bats her lashes, “Please?”  Castiel looks into those beautiful blue eyes, the color almost identical to his own, and lifts his gaze to meet Dean’s.  At his partner’s silent ‘no,’ the angel shakes his head.  Zeppelin scowls and sniffs loudly, “O-kayyyyy.”

Forty minutes later, their daughter is finally tucked into bed.  Dean holds the covers up for Cas to slip under and pulls the angel back against his chest.  He nuzzles the base of the angel’s neck, smiling when Cas asks quietly, “Dean, what is a ‘Pascal’?”

Dean chuckles and presses a kiss to the nape of Castiel’s neck, “It’s a character from the movie; a little chameleon.”

The tone of the angel’s voice belies his statement, “I see.”

“Go to sleep, Cas, we’ll talk about it tomorrow.”  Castiel falls silent and interlaces their fingers together, “I love you, Angel.”  Dean’s half asleep but he smiles when his words cause Cas’ Grace to brighten and suffuse them with warmth.  He’ll never get over just how much that particular phrase affects Castiel, but he’s not complaining.  Dean thoroughly enjoys making the seraph happy and from the pale blue glow filling up the darkened bedroom, Castiel is ecstatically happy at that particular moment.

 

 

 


End file.
